The Case of the Strange Fighting Style
by benedick-cumberballs
Summary: Sherlock finds a a peculiar new way to fight. He needs someone to practice on and John just walks in at the right time. JohnLock SLASH. R&R please!


On a sunny afternoon on Baker street, Sherlock was up to no good. He had found himself sitting on his chair, right in front of the tv, seeming to be quite roused by what was currently playing. There were a couple of men who seemed to be wrestling but were completely naked and touching each other in ways wrestlers normally wouldn't be touching each other. Sherlock was blushing quite a bit by this and was very confused as to what the two men were doing. What were they doing? Was this some kind of fighting style he was unfamiliar with? He must get his hands on a training video this instant so he can use the techniques for future refrence against Moriarty; his greatest foe.

He decided that watching the video and trying to pinpoint the specific moves they were making would be good enough for now. Until John came home, that is, so he could have someone to practice on. John usually was alright with experiments especially when it came to fighting. Sherlock sat in his chair, watching the men carefully. He noted that they both had erections and figured that this would be used as a last resort. To where if one of the men were to be stuck in a position, they could just wack the other in the face with their erect penis, catching them off-gaurd. Sherlock thought this was a brilliant idea and wrote it down. He then noticed that one of the men had stuck his penis into the other and proceeded to move his hips. He instantly let out a sound of utter joy, knowing that these people fought from both the inside and out. He continued watching and noticed the men making quite a bit of noise. Normal, he thought. People usually grunt and moan during a fight, so it should be no problem. What confused him the most was the white substance that seemed to make it's way during the end of the video. He knew this substance, but had no idea why it had come out during a fight. Maybe it was to distract the other so that they could deliver a brutal beating while they were in shock.

Sherlock had learned quite a bit from this instructional video and perked up when he heard John approaching. John stepped into the flat and stared at Sherlock who was perched on his chair, staring at him with wide eyes. John instantly gave Sherlock a confused look and looked back out of the flat as if he were ready to leave again.

"What were you watching?" John asked, motioning at the credits rolling on the tv. Sherlock looked back at the tv and shrugged, standing up quickly. John looked around before awkwardly making his way into the kitchen. Sherlock followed him.

"John, fight me." Sherlock demanded, grabbing John by his jumper. John let out a gasp and tried backing away from Sherlock. He had a crazed look in his eye and was seriously starting to creep John the fuck out. John replied by shoving Sherlock back. Sherlock smiled far too widely at this and then started unbuttoning his shirt. John stood there, literally not knowing what to do while Sherlock got completely naked in front of him. John opened his mouth to say something before Sherlock attacked him, trying to tear his jumper off of him. John made confused sounds and ended up lifting his arms to help Sherlock remove his clothes. He kind of figured this was going to happen eventually but he was not going to argue. He even started undoing his pants, pulling them off with as much vigor as Sherlock. Sherlock gave John a nod of approval and smirked.

"I see you know this fighting style, John. I never would have guessed." Sherlock sounded surprised and quite pleased. John had no idea what "fighing style" Sherlock was talking about, but he just figured it was some form of roleplay. So John started playing along.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tear that ass up." John said seductively. Sherlock responded by reaching out and grabing John's johnson and gave it a good squeeze.

"I'd like to see you try." Sherlock said as he watched John tremble in front of him.


End file.
